


We're Okay

by Eduayn15



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Hope you like, The omc is only referenced, bisexual!Percy, little weird drabble thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eduayn15/pseuds/Eduayn15
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were made for each other, however, not in a romantic sense. Percabeth-ish. Cross posted on Fanfiction





	

Percy and Annabeth had been having a few fights here and there since they got together after the war. Nothing too serious, though, since they'd always been like that. Nobody thought anything was wrong.

After the Giant war and everything that had been going on with Nico and Tartarus and Gaea, they fought even more. Especially about Akhlys. Annabeth didn't approve of Percy's new ability. Percy honestly thought it wasn't her concern. They broke up.

Years later, after college, they ran into each other at a cafe. Percy noticed her before she noticed him.

"Annabeth," he called, rushing up to her with a lopsided grin that used to make her heart skip a beat.

"Percy," Annabeth replied, not really knowing what else to say, and for once at a loss for words.

"You cut your hair," Percy blurted out the first thing that came into his mind. He blushed. He wasn't wrong; Annabeth's hair was now a nice blonde pixie cut, rather than her usual princess curls. "I mean - it's nice."

"Thank you," Annabeth said. "I see you somehow managed to tame yours."

Percy's hair was now pin straight and reached his shoulders. His bangs hung over one side of his face.  
"Yeah," he said, chuckling. "I guess there was a way." He jerked his head toward the cafe. "Coffee?"

Annabeth hesitated before agreeing. "Why not?"

They walked into the cafe and Percy bought two cups of coffee and cake pops for them. They sat at a small table in the corner with two high chairs.

"So where are you nowadays?" Annabeth asked, breaking the tense silence.

"I live with my husband," Percy replied. Annabeth already knew he was bi.

"You're married?"

"Yup," he answered, popping the p. "Are you?"

"Yeah."

And there was another awkward silence because what do you say to your ex after you find out you're both married?

Percy chuckled suddenly. "I hate how awkward this is," he said. "We used to be as close as Hermes and Apollo, but now...we're Hades and Zeus."

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed softly, eyes shining from the memories of the two of them when they were at Camp Half-Blood, just friends.

A wave of nostalgia hit them at hard as Percy hit Thalia's tree when fighting the Minotaur. They wiped their eyes and smiled at each other.

"We have a lot to catch up on, don't we?" Percy said.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth teased, the old nickname coming back with familiarity and even more memories. But it was okay. Because even though some of their memories had been tainted by the constant fights, they would be okay. Because they were best friends, because they were always there for each other, and because going to hell and back hadn't screwed up their relationship, it only made them realize that they were made for each other, however in a platonic way.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that popped into my head. Started out a a songfic for Hate Me by Eurielle, grew a mind of its own, the works. Hope you enjoy :) ~Eduayn15 <3


End file.
